The Wedding
by ComixFan1224
Summary: The Titans are off to Metropolis for the wedding of two of the World's Greatest Heroes! But in Superman's city anything can happen. Hints NWSF and has SMWW. Repost.
1. Destination: Metropolis

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter One**

**Destination: Metropolis**

"**Come on kids!" Bruce yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "We've got a plane to catch!"**

**Soon Dick came down carrying two suitcases over his right shoulder, three in his left hand, and a dark blue backpack on is back. He looked up at Bruce.**

"**I don't see why you're rushing us," He said as he reached the last few stairs, "We're going in your private jet."**

"**I'm the best man, Dick," Bruce reminded Dick as he straightened his tie and collar, "I have to be there early for practice. Don't forget that you agreed to be an usher."**

"**How could I forget," Dick said as he tried to open the door, "You've reminded me everyday for the past two weeks."**

**After he said that he walked through the door and out to the awaiting limousine.**

**Bruce just sighed and grabbed his last bag.**

"**Hurry up!" He yelled one last time before stepping out the door.**

**A few moments after he said that Gar and Vic came down the stairs.**

"**Man," Vic said holding his suitcase in one hand and his school backpack in the other, "We are comin back in August. You don't gotta take everythin with ya."**

"**You don't gotta go home to my dad," Gar replied while pulling three rolling suitcases behind him and a dark green backpack over his shoulder, "When I came home for Christmas without some of my video games, he flipped out! Besides I kept most of my stuff in my room."**

"**Then what the hell is makin those bags so heavy?" Vic demanded.**

"**All my video games, movies," Gar explained as they went out the door, "You know. Things like that."**

**Vic just shook his head as they stepped out the door.**

"**Hey guys!" They heard someone call behind them. They looked up and saw Tim coming down the large staircase, loaded down with suitcases.**

"**Hold the door!" He said as he tried to go down the stairs without falling.**

"**See dude," Gar said looking at Vic while holding the door for Tim, "Tim lives here all year round and he packed about twenty suitcases and four backpacks for himself."**

"**Ha Ha," Tim said as he reached the door, "I only have two bags I'm bringin. The rest of this stuff are Karen and Babs and Rachels'."**

"**I only have two bags in there to, Tim," Rachels' voice came up from behind him, "So don't go saying that most of them are mine."**

**She walked straight past the three boys and into the awaiting limo.**

**Gar and Vic turned back to Tim.**

"**How'd Karen and Babs get you to carry all that stuff?" Vic asked with an amused expression.**

**Tim just blushed and walked over the to large trunk of the limo. Gar and Vic exchanged amused expressions before following.**

**Finally Kory, Babs, and Karen walked down the stairs.**

"…**and that's how we got Tim to carry our bags." Babs finished as they reached the last few steps.**

"**Wow," Kory said as she readjusted the shoulder strap of her backpack, "That's the same way I got Richard to carry my two bags."**

"**Guys," Karen said as they stopped in the middle of the empty entranceway, "Give 'em a kiss and they'll do everythin for ya."**

**They laughed and walked out the door and into the summer sun.**

"**Are you girls ready to go?" Alfred said as he opened the back door for them.**

"**Yeah we're ready Alfred," Babs said as she took a seat in the back. Kory and Karen followed in shortly after. It took a few minutes before the guys came in too.**

"**Alright Alfred," Bruce said looking to Alfred through the open inside window, "We're ready to go."**

"**What about Selina?" Karen asked Bruce, "Wasn't she invited?"**

"**Yes she was," Bruce answered, "She said she'll meet us at the hangar."**

**Karen nodded in response.**

"**Okay now," Bruce said pulling out his wallet, "Before we even get on the jet I want to explain what will happen when we get to Metropolis," He looked around making sure he had the teenagers' attention, "Girls will be staying at the Embassy with Diana and the Boys will stay with me at the Metropolitan.**

"**Kory, you're in charge of getting to the Embassy since you've already been there," Bruce continued, looking at Kory, "Now last night I told you to call up Diana and Donna-"**

"**Already done," Kory said with a relaxed smile, "Donna said she talked to the guard and that we can just give our names and go on through. She'll be waiting for us in the lobby."**

"**Good," Bruce said turning his gaze to Dick, "Dick, I need to go see Clark as soon as I get off the plane s-"**

"**So I'm in charge of checking us in," Dick finished off for him, "And making sure our rooms are ready. I also have to hide your Bat-stuff and make sure no one gets in your room."**

"**Good," Bruce said, "When I get back then you guys can go check out the town. Be back in by eleven though. Got it?"**

"**Got it." All four boys answered at once.**

"**Good." Bruce said while taking out his cell phone, signaling the end of the conversation.**

**Just as he pulled out his cell, Karen pulled out her iPod and headphones and started listening to music. Gar got out his PSP and started playing a video game while Vic and Tim watched him.**

**Dick just leaned back and relaxed while Rachel took out a thick book from her backpack. Babs pulled out her PDA and Kory looked over her shoulder to check out what they were going to do.**

**In about a half hour they had reached Bruces' private airport. They each went to the back and grabbed their own bag before heading over to the hangar their jet was at.**

"**Bout time you got here," Selina said as they entered the hangar, "I've been waiting for about ten minutes."**

**The teenagers laughed while Bruce just rolled his eyes.**

"**You're hilarious Selina," He said as the stairs were brought in, "But right now we have a flight to take to get to a wedding, where you are one of the bridesmaids."  
Now it was Selinas' turn to roll her eyes.**

"**You need to loosen up Bruce." She said as she grabbed her bag and followed the eight teenagers onto the jet. Bruce just shook his head.**

"**Wow this jet is hot." Vic said as he looked around the large jet. It had first-class seats with a big plasma screen TV up front and even a couch in the back. He walked up to one of the seats and took a seat.**

"**I could definitely get used to this," he said sitting back in the seat.**

"**You know Sparky," Karen said taking a seat beside him, "For once you're right."**

**Vic just glared at her.**

**The others took seats as well and waited for Alfred to come aboard. About five minutes later he came in closing the large door behind him. Once he locked it into place he turned to Bruce.**

"**We are all ready to go sir," He said in his thick British accent.**

**Bruce nodded before pressing a small red button.**

"**We're ready to go." He reported into the intercom, before letting the button go.**

**Alfred buckled in next to Bruce and Selina just as the pilot started up the engine.**

"**Hey Rae," Gar said, turning to look at Rachel, a half hour after the jet took off. She just glared at him from the top of her large book, "You got any gum?"**

"**Why would I have gum?" She asked in a monotone voice.**

"**Just askin." Gar said shrugging a little before turning back to his game.**

**He paused his game after a few more seconds and looked around at the other Titans.**

**Karen was listening to her iPod and flipping through a magazine while Vic was on his laptop looking up car parts online.**

**Tim and Babs were whispering something to each other while looking and pointing to her PDA.**

**Dick had his head leaned back to make it look like he was sleeping, but because of his dark sunglasses, Gar couldn't tell if he actually was. Kory was reading a book called ****Metals of the Machinist****. Gar guessed it had something to do with her shop.**

**He looked up in front of him and saw Bruce, Selina, and Alfred whispering something to each other.**

**He shrugged and started playing his game again. He ended up getting so caught up in it; he barely noticed another half hour pass by. Of course, Bruce made sure that he noticed when they landed.**

"**Get up!" he commanded from his seat up front, "We're here."**

**After the others put their stuff back into their backpacks, they got off the jet and went to wait for their suitcases.**

"**Alright," Bruce said as his taxi pulled up, "Alfred and I will be back by six. I don't want to see any problems when I get back either."**

"**Why do you always look at Gar and I when you say that?" Tim asked swinging his backpack over his shoulder.**

"**Because I know Dick and Vic are to mature to go running out on their responsibilities and the girls are even more mature then all four of you combined." Bruce replied coolly as he opened the taxi door.**

"**That hurts, dude." Gar said with a small pout.**

"**Sometimes the truth hurts," Bruce said as Alfred got in the taxi, "You better get used to it. It's a main part of the real world."**

**With that he got into the taxi and closed the door. A few seconds later the taxi pulled out of the private hangar.**

"**So Selina," Kory said turning to Selina as if that talk with Bruce never happened, "Where are you staying?"**

"**I'm heading to a different hotel then the guys," she said looking at the four teenage boys, "So don't worry I won't be spying on you."**

**Gar, Vic, and Tim looked relieved.**

"**That way when Clark and Diana leave for their honeymoon," She said turning back to Kory, "I could watch over a different part of the city."**

**Kory nodded just as another taxi pulled up.**

"**Selina Kyle?" The driver said getting out of the car and looking at the girls in the group.**

"**That's my ride," Selina said grabbing her suitcases, "I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal."**

**As soon as Selinas' taxi took off, the eight teens turned to each other.**

**Barb pulled out her PDA once more and turned it on. They all formed a circle around her.**

"**Okay," she said as she turned it to the calendar, "Guys' your taxi is supposed to come in ten minutes, ours is in five.**

"**At four o'clock, you four should all be checked in," She said looking up at the four boys, "And we should be unpacked. The hotel is fifteen minutes from the Embassy so the four of us," she continued, pointing to herself, Kory, Karen, and Rachel, "and Donna will be on our way over to the hotel. We hang out at the coffee shop down on the main floor until 5:40. Then you guys head back up to your hotel rooms and the girls and I will head back to the Embassy. We should get back just before Diana does, and you guys will have enough time to make it look like you hung out in your rooms all day."**

**The others nodded just as another taxi pulled up.**

"**That would be ours," Babs said as she turned off her PDA and put it back in her pocket, "See you guys in an hour."**

**The guys nodded just as the girls started putting their suitcases in the back of the taxi. As they drove off, Gar turned to Dick.**

"**How are you gonna keep your promise to Bruce?" He asked curiously.**

"**Just let me worry about Bruce." Dick answered mysteriously.**

**Twenty Minutes Later – Metropolis World Embassy**

"**Wow this place is huge." Karen said looking at the large white building through the iron gate.**

**Kory was talking to the guard stationed in the corner. She walked up to the other three girls and saw the shocked expressions on their faces.**

"**You think this place is big," she said as the gate started to open, "You should see the one in New York. It's about double the size."**

**They grabbed their suitcases and walked up the white stone steps and into the building.**

**As they entered the large lobby Rachel, Karen, and Babs looked around in awe once more.**

"**Kory!" They suddenly heard someone shout.**

**Kory grinned widely and started running in the direction of the voice.**

"**Donna!" Kory yelled as she caught sight of her ebony haired sister.**

**They quickly ran into a sisterly hug.**

"**It's so good to see you again," Donna said as they broke the hug, grinning.**

"**Ditto," Kory said her wide grin still on her face, "I've got so much to tell you."**

"**Same here," Donna said motioning over to the other female Titans, "But first let me show you up to your room."**

"**Girl, I can't believe you get to live in a place like this." Karen said as they walked over to the elevators.**

"**Actually," Donna said as they entered the large elevator, "Now that Diana and Clark are getting married, we won't live here anymore. Clark and Diana bought a house that's about ten minutes away from here and the Planet."**

"**Aren't you a little worried about starting in a new school?" Babs said as they headed for the fourteenth floor.**

**Kory and Donna exchanged smiles.**

"**Nope," Donna said with a relaxed look on her face, "I only have one year of school left."**

"**How?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.**

"**I skipped a few years." Donna simply stated as the elevator doors opened.**

**They all stepped out of the elevator and walked down the long blue and gold carpet. Finally after it seemed like they had walked for miles, they reached their room.**

**The girls checked the white door and saw, in gold paint, 1492 written on it.**

"**I got extra keys for all of you in the room," Donna said pulling out a small silver key from her pocket and opening the door.**

**After the other girls walked through the doorway, Karen, Barb, and Rachels' eyes widened in awe.**

**The room was huge. The walls were pure white with gold trim. There was a huge plasma screen TV on one side of the large living room and about three black leather couches around a large cherry wood coffee table. **

**There were two Victorian style doors at the other end of the living room that led to a large balcony. The curtains were pulled back, letting the afternoon sun in. There were also two hallways about two feet away from the entranceway.**

"**Our bedrooms are to the right," Donna said pointing to the right hallway, "There are only three bedrooms so one of them is large enough to fit three of us while the other fits two and Diana has the last bedroom at the end of the hall. Each bedroom has its own bathroom too.**

"**The Kitchen is at the end of this hallway," She continued, pointing to the left hallway, "The fridge and pantry are fully stocked, so if you ever want a snack you can just grab one."**

"**Great," Karen said with a small grin, "Now we don't have to worry about starving cause the boys ate everythin."**

**The girls laughed for a few seconds before walking down the right hallway.**

"**So what room are you in girl?" Karen asked Donna as they walked to the bedroom doors.**

"**This one," Donna said as she opened the door to her left, "It's the three person bedroom. I got the top bunk."**

**They looked in the room and saw a bunk bed on one side and a regular size bed on the other. There was a desk at the end of the bunk bed and a TV at the corner of the room where the single bed was. In between the bunk bed and single bed were two dressers each with three drawers. Above the dressers was a large window which was currently letting the warm sunlight in. In between the single bed and TV was another door, which led to the bathroom.**

"**I call the regular bed," Karen said as she walked in and threw her suitcases on it.**

"**I got the bottom bunk," Kory said throwing one of her suitcases on the bed and opening it up.**

"**While they unpack," Donna said turning to Rachel and Barb, "I'll show you your room."**

**They nodded and followed her out. They went to the room on the opposite side of the hallway and a little further down.**

**Babs opened the door to reveal a room similar to the older girls only in place of the bunk bed was another single bed.**

"**Works for me," Rachel said as she put her backpack on the bed near the TV.**

"**Yeah," Barb said already putting her suitcases on her bed and starting to unpack, "Me too."**

"**Great," Donna said before leaving the room.**

**Meanwhile-At the Metropolitan Hotel**

"**That guy was an idiot," Dick whispered as he pulled the cart out of the elevator. He pushed the luggage cart down the hall until he got to Bruces' room.**

**He pulled out the keycard and checked to see if it was Bruces'. He slid the card into the slot and opened one of the double doors. He put the stopper on it before opening up the other door and repeating the process. Then he pulled the packed down luggage cart into the room and closed the doors behind him.**

**He quickly put Bruces' bat-gear under his large bed. He put the suitcases on the stands and moved the cart back into the hallway.**

**He closed the door once more and took his backpack off his back. He opened it up and got his utility belt out.**

**He lifted his baggy dark green t-shirt and clipped his utility belt around his baggy jeans.**

**He pulled out two small half-circles. He placed one at one side of the wall next to the door and the other at the other end. He clapped his hands and a thin red beam flashed between the two before it disappeared. He lowered the bottom of his shirt over the belt, readjusted his shades, grabbed his backpack, and carefully walked out of the room making sure to step a little higher so he wouldn't pass through the invisible beam.**

**He went straight to the room on his right and pulled out the keycard from his pocket and opened the door.**

**When he opened the door he saw Vic closing the last drawer.**

"**Hey man," Vic said as Dick closed the door behind him, "You put the suit away?"**

"**Yeah," Dick said taking a seat on his bed, "But the bellhop downstairs is incredibly stupid. When the guy at the check-in desk called him over, he brought the cart over gave it to me, and walked away."**

"**Damn," Vic said turning on the TV, "You bring it back down?"**

"**You kiddin," Dick said looking at his tall friend, "I go back down there now, I'll punch the guys face in."**

"**Good point." Vic said watching the baseball game, "Hey it's the Meteors vs. the Cards. This is gonna be a good game."**

**Suddenly they heard a crash form down the hall.**

"**What was that?" Vic asked getting up and following Dick out the door. They saw Tim running down the hall.**

"**Tim," Dick called out to his adopted brother, "What the hell happened?"**

**Tim turned around and looked at Dick and Vic.**

"**Gar found a luggage cart and decided to ride it," he said taking off down the hall again with Dick and Vic behind him, "Guess he crashed into some-"**

**Tim stopped talking when they saw Gar and the Bellhop Dick was talking about on the ground and the luggage cart in-between the elevator doors.**

"**I'm okay," Gar managed to mutter, "Or at least I will be when you get Mr. Heavyweight off me."**

**Dick grabbed the oversized bellhop and pulled him off his smaller friend.**

**When Dick pulled the bellhop off of Gar however, he ended up pulling up the bellhops' sleeve. On the bellhops right forearm was a tattoo with the letters IG on it.**

"**You know anything about Intergang?" Dick asked the overweight bellhop.**

**The bellhop seemed shocked.**

"**Why do you ask that?" He asked trying to sound dumb.**

"**Members of Intergang have tattoos exactly like that." Dick stated simply.**

"**Sorry but those are just my initials." The bellhop stated before practically running to the nearby staircase.**

**Tim, Gar, and Vic looked toward Dick.**

"**He's lying." Dick whispered so only the other three boys could hear him and not moving his lips so the security cameras wouldn't pick up what he was saying.**

A/N: Alright! The Titans first weekend in Metropolis and they're already having fun! The next chapter will introduce some familiar and yet not-so familiar faces. Keep reading to see who. I'll be posting it tomorrow before I leave on my vacation.

Until then, thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. The Runner, The Archer, and The Swimmer

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Two**

**The Runner, The Archer, and The Swimmer**

"**Are you sure that guy was a member of Intergang?" Donna asked Dick as she took a bite of her doughnut.**

**It was an hour later and the girls had met up with the guys in the downstairs café. They had grabbed a booth in the back, away from any other people, and were speaking as quietly as they could.**

"**I'm positive," Dick said taking a sip of his orange juice, "I slipped a tracker on him when I returned the cart."**

"**So when should we meet up to find the guy?" Kory questioned looking at Dick.**

"**Whoa, wait a minute," Tim said placing his hand down on the table, "This week there is a city full of superheroes. Why do we have to check the guy out?"**

"**You don't want to," Dick said calmly, looking at Tim, "You don't have to. I already got a call from Wally, Roy, and Garth. They said that they would help out in any way they could."**

"**Alright then so anyone who doesn't want to go, raise your hand," Gar said taking his palm off the table and raising it about an inch above the tabletop.**

**Everyone except Dick, Kory, and Donna raised their hands.**

"**Works for me," Dick said getting up from his seat and checking his watch. He turned to Kory and Donna, "We still got time to come up with a meeting place."**

**They nodded and left the café with him. The others waited a few seconds before starting the conversation up again.**

"**It's not like we can't help out later," Karen said, breaking the silence.**

"**Yeah," Vic agreed, "And we are going to be leavin like two days after the wedding."**

**The others ate the rest of their late lunch in silence. Twenty minutes later Kory and Donna came down to get the girls.**

"**C'mon," Kory said to Karen, Babs and Rachel, "We gotta get back to the Embassy."**

**They nodded, got up and said their goodbyes to the guys.**

"**So what now?" Gar asked as the girls left the café and hotel.**

"**We head up stairs and wait for Bruce and Alfred," Vic said simply, remembering the plan, "Then we can head over to that video game store a few streets over."**

**They smiled and slapped hands before heading to the elevator.**

**They got off at the top floor and went to Dick and Vics' room. When they got in they saw Dick putting on his Baseball jacket.**

**It was a black track jacket with two thin, gold lines running from the popped collar, down to the end of his sleeves. On the back in embroidered in gold letters were the words GOTHAM TECH. BASEBALL. On the front right side was a gold C and below that, in gold, was R. GRAYSON.**

"**What 'cha wearin your baseball jacket for?" Vic asked Dick.**

**Dick took off his jacket to reveal the sleeves of his Nightwing uniform.**

"**Gotta be ready." Dick stated simply before putting his jacket back on.**

"**Yeah, about that," Tim said, taking a seat on Dicks' bed "We're really sorry about not going with you. It's just that, with all the superheroes here, the rest of us can finally take a break for once."**

"**I understand," Dick said truthfully, "You guys don't have to worry about it. Just enjoy yourselves."**

**Meanwhile-At the Embassy**

"**I can't believe we got stuck in traffic," Donna said as they got out of the elevator, "I hope we made it in time."**

**They quickly made their way into their room.**

"**Let's just stay here and watch TV," Rachel suggested, "That way we can leave faster."**

"**I gotta go change a little bit first," Kory said heading to her, Donna, and Karens' room down the right hall, "I'll be out in a bit."**

**Just as the other four girls sat down on the leather couch, and turned on the TV they heard the lock on the door click.**

**They looked over just as Diana walked through the door.**

**She was wearing a pair of straight leg jeans and a white short sleeved button up. She had her midnight black hair down and after she locked the door, she took off her black, square rimmed glasses.**

"**Hey girls," she said looking at Karen, Rachel, Babs, and Donna, "How was your day?"**

"**It was good, Diana," Babs replied for all of them. The other girls nodded.**

"**Where's Kory?" Diana asked the girls as she took a seat on the chair next to them.**

"**She's getting changed," Donna said getting up, "Dick called a while ago and he, Kory, and I agreed to meet at the Ice Cream Shop in Glennmorgan Square. Can we go?"**

"**I don't see why not." Diana said before turning to the other girls, "You can head out too, but remember that the agreed curfew was eleven."**

"**Thanks Diana," Donna said before walking down the hallway to her bedroom.**

"**Yeah, you rock," Karen said as she Babs and Rachel got up, "We're goin to head to the mall."**

**They went to the hallway with their bedrooms too, just as Kory and Donna came back out.**

"**Hey Diana," Kory said when she saw Diana, "How's it going?"**

"**Pretty good," Diana said, getting up and hugging Kory, "Ready for rehearsal tomorrow?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." Kory said as they broke the hug, "We better go."**

"**What's with the jacket and backpack?" Diana said pointing to Korys' Softball jacket, which was similar to Dicks' only it had GOTHAM TECH. SOFTBALL written on the back and K. ANDERS embroidered under the captains' C. She also had a square dark purple backpack over her shoulder.**

**Kory gave Donna the backpack and took off the jacket to reveal the sleeves of her uniform.**

"**Just in case." She said before putting the jacket back on. She slung the backpack back over her shoulder. Diana nodded in understanding.**

"**We'll be back by curfew." Donna said before they left the room.**

**They closed the door behind them and walked down to the elevator. They got in and stood in silence waiting to get to the main floor.**

**They walked through the main lobby and out of the large building. They waited a second for the gate to open before walking off the Embassy grounds and onto the city sidewalk.**

**After they were about ten minutes away from the Embassy, Donna turned to look at Kory.**

"**What is that backpack made of?" She asked Kory as they rounded the corner.**

"**Kevlar," Kory responded as they crossed the street, "It's bulletproof."**

**They reached Glennmorgan Square in a few short minutes.**

"**Before you actually meet Garth, Roy and Wally," Donna said, looking at Kory, "I've got a few warnings to give."**

**They stopped and took a seat at a public bench. Kory looked at Donna, letting her know she was listening.**

"**Roy Harper," Donna said, her sapphire eyes showing a bit of anger, "Is the biggest pervert you will ever meet in your life. He'll probably hit on you the moment he sees you. He'll go after anything with boobs. The best way to get him off your case, until he matures, is to mess up his hair. He's crazy about it. He carries a comb, mirror, and hair gel with him at all times.**

"**Wally West is ok. He likes to flirt but knows the boundaries. He's sweet but likes to joke around like Gar but also knows when to be serious. Sometimes he talks pretty fast but that's just because he has to stand still. It doesn't happen as often as it used to and now you can at least understand him.**

"**Garth is a pretty shy and sweet guy. He is usually the peace keeper and tells the others when to back down.**

"**One of the main things they have in common is that they are scared of one person. Dick.**

"**When he tells them to do something they do it. Most of the time he tells them to stop doing something like, stop flirting or stop joking around."**

**Donna paused for a second before continuing, "Did you ever hear about the time Dick punched out Wally cause he tried to take off his shades?"**

"**Yeah," Kory said nodding her head, "Selina told me."**

"**Well that was the first time all of us had worked together," Donna explained, "Wally came running through the door and asked why Dick wore shades. He didn't think Dicks' answer was good enough and when he tried to take off his shades using his 'special power', Dick caught his hand and punched him so hard, the rest of Wallys' body moved back. When Barry said that Wally had a black eye, broken nose, and the bone around his eye was broken too. It healed back fine, but that's when the boys learned to never mess with Dick."**

"**What about you?" Kory said with a sly smile, "Aren't you afraid of Richard?"**

"**At certain points, yes," Donna admitted, "But I can tell that he respects that I stand up to him. To a certain point, at least."**

**Kory giggled a little as they got off the bench and started back to the ice cream shop. When they entered the shop they saw Dick already in a booth in the back corner.**

"**Bout time you both got here," He said as they came to the booth and took seats at either side of him. He held up his hand signaling the waiter.**

"**What can I get you ladies?" Asked a teenager about two years older than them.**

"**Chocolate ice cream," Kory said, "I'll take it in a bowl."**

"**I'll have a vanilla shake." Donna said to the teenager.**

**He nodded before heading over to the counter.**

"**So, when are the guys showing up?" Donna asked once their waiter left.**

"**About ten minutes," Dick answered checking the watch on his cell phone, before taking a bite of his chocolate chip ice cream.**

**As soon as he swallowed their waiter came up with the girls' orders. He gave a wink to them before walking away. Kory and Donna just giggled.**

**Kory took a bite of her chocolate ice cream and swallowed before moving her spoon over to Dicks' bowl and taking a bite of his chocolate chip ice cream.**

"**You take my ice cream," he said bringing his spoon over to Korys' bowl, "I'll take yours."**

**Kory just giggled before taking her bowl and putting a scoop of her chocolate ice cream in his bowl. She then took a scoop of his chocolate chip ice cream in her bowl.**

"**Better?" she asked, giving him a small smile.**

**Dick arched an eyebrow before taking his spoon and mixing the ice cream together. He took a bite and chewed it over before turning back to look at her.**

"**Yup," He said but still seemed to be thinking about something, "But it still needs to be washed down with something."**

**As soon as he said that he reached over for Donnas' vanilla shake and took a sip.**

"**Dick, you jerk," Donna said pulling her shake out of his hand. She grabbed his spoon and took a bite of his ice cream.**

**Kory and Donna giggled while Dick just gave a small smirk.**

"**This is so unfair," Came a voice from above them.**

**The trio looked up and saw a boy with short dark red hair that looked like it was glued to his head by hair gel. He had sky blue eyes and a relaxed smile. He was wearing a dark maroon t-shirt, black baggy jeans, a black and white Adidas track jacket, and black and white Adidas sneakers. He looked to be about the same size as Dick**

"**How is it that you," the boy continued, pointing at Dick, "Get to sit between two, extremely beautiful girls and I only get to sit next to one?"**

"**Because I don't harass them as much as you do, Harper," Dick answered back smoothly, "Now take a seat."**

**Roy did as Dick said and took a seat next to Kory.**

"**Roy Harper," he said taking Korys' hand and giving it a soft kiss, "You know we can blow this place and head back to my hotel. Maybe we can make a Sundae."**

**He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Kory pulled her hand away.**

"**Kory Anders," She said giving Roy a soft smile, "And I don't think you have a big enough banana to fill up my sundae bowl."**

**Dick and Donna laughed at Roy as another voice came up from above them.**

"**I totally like you," The boy said looking at Kory.**

**He had red hair, about a shade lighter than Roys' and dark bottle green eyes. He looked to be about an inch smaller than Dick and Roy. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of red and yellow Nike running shoes. He had a small gold ring on his left ring finger that had a lightning bolt etched in it.**

"**Wally West," he said, extending his hand out to Korys'. Kory shook it and gave him a smile.**

**He turned his wide grin over to Roy, who's face still held shock at Korys' response.**

"**She got you really good man," he said taking a seat next to Roy. He then turned his gaze to Dick and Donna, "So have you two been jumping each other lately?"**

**Donna just glared at him.**

"**I was under a spell," she said through clenched teeth, "Let it go."**

"**Why doesn't everyone just shut up," Dick said taking another bite of his ice cream. He swallowed before continuing, "We still have to wait for Garth."**

**When Dick said to shut up, not another word came from Wally or Roy. Donna finished off her milk shake and went to throw it away.**

**Roy watched her as she left the table.**

"**Now she's tied," he said to Wally, who nodded in agreement.**

"**Tied for what?" Kory asked looking at both boys curiously. **

"**Most beautiful girl in the world." They said looking at her at the same time.**

"**It's their hormones." Dick told her after taking another bite of his ice cream, "They need to lose some."**

"**Maybe we could donate them to you," Roy responded to Dicks' comment, "That way you can actually learn to enjoy when a beautiful girl kisses you."**

"**At least I got kissed by your two most beautiful girls in the world," Dick said with a tiny blush. Kory blushed a bit too, "Can't say the same for you two."**

**Roy and Wally looked dumbfounded as Donna returned to her seat.**

"**What'd you two do?" She asked Dick and Kory, "Make them lose some more brain cells?"**

"**No," Kory responded, "But Richard did lower their pride a bit more."**

**She and Richard finished up their ice creams just when the door opened.**

**A boy about Wallys' height stepped through. He had short, curly black hair and light purple eyes. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and light blue jeans with black flip-flops. **

**He gave the group a small smile before walking over and sitting next to Donna.**

"**Hey," He said in a quiet voice, "Sorry I'm late, but it was a long swim."**

"**It's alright Garth," Donna told him while giving him a bright smile before turning to Kory, "Kory, this is Garth. Garth, this is Kory Anders."**

"**Hi," Kory said with a smile as she extended her hand across the table, "It's nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet you too," Garth said shaking her hand.**

"**Your nice to him, but you diss me," Roy asked, looking at Kory like she had two heads.**

"**He's polite and didn't try to hit on me before he even knew my name," Kory said turning to Roy and giving him a small smirk.**

"**Were you two separated at birth or something?" Roy asked pointing from Kory to Donna and back, "Cause that was a very Donna thing to say."**

"**We're still checking." Kory and Donna replied at the same time, grinning.**

**Wally, Roy, and Garth seemed a little surprised by their answer.**

**Then Wally cleared so his throat.**

"**So, Dick," He started off looking at the Titans leader, "New haircut? Looks good."**

"**Whatever," Dick said getting up from his seat in the booth, "C'mon, we got some tracking to do."**

**He took out his wallet, pulled out a twenty; just as he did their waiter came by with the check.**

"**Ten seven-" The waiter started as Dick handed him the twenty.**

"**Keep the change." Dick said as he left the booth with Garth, Donna, Kory, Roy, and Wally close behind.**

**They left the ice cream shop and walked down the street.**

"**So where are we going?" Garth asked as they turned down another street and ducked into an abandoned alley.**

"**Not sure yet," Dick said, pulling up his dark green shirt and revealing his utility belt. He opened up one of the many bulletproof pouches and pulled out his tracker, "I had the map switched to Metropolis yesterday, just in case. It looks like our bellhop is downtown, at a place called…" He pressed a few buttons on the handheld device, "The Palace."**

"**Sweet," Roy said putting his hands in his pockets. The others turned to face him, "What?"**

**Donna sighed.**

"**What is The Palace, exactly?" She asked Roy while crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**Don't tell me you never heard of The Palace," Roy said his eyes growing wide. When the others just looked at him he sighed, "It's the first and only teen dance club in Metropolis. It was built like, last year by Lex Luthor."**

"**That means trouble," Dick said as he started walking out of the alley, "Why the American people voted Luthor as our President is beyond me. The government needs to add a new law that says anyone who's been to prison can't run for President."**

"**Yes," Kory agreed, "But every time he was put on trial, he was cleared of all charges. What the people should have had him do was step down as President of LexCorp before running for President. Having him as President is one thing but when he also put his company in charge of all weaponry manufacturing in military and government forces. I just really don't feel comfortable with that."**

"**That's an investigation for another time," Dick said as they made their way downtown, "Our next stop is The Palace."**

"**Oh, yeah! Hottie central!" Roy yelled out throwing his arm in the air. The others stopped and looked at him.**

**Kory and Donna glared, Wally looked like he was about to laugh, and Garth just looked at him with wide-eyes.**

**Dick came over and smacked him on the back of the head.**

"**Keep your hormones in check." He said shortly before turning to Donna, "You'll make sure he does."**

**Donnas' jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.**

"**Why do I have to baby-sit Roy?" She demanded.**

"**Cause you like hittin him." Dick answered shortly.**

**Donna hesitantly agreed.**

"**I resent that," Roy spoke up.**

"**No one cares." Dick stated before walking off again. The others followed.**

**They walked the rest of the way in silence until they arrived at The Palace.**

**The place was huge and the music was so loud you could hear it a block away. **

"**How are we gonna get past that huge line?" Wally asked looking at all the teenagers in line and waiting to get in.**

"**Relax and follow me." Dick said walking on the large sidewalk and past everyone in line.**

**He walked up to the bouncer in front.**

"**Dick Grayson." Dick introduced himself to the bouncer, "Bruce Waynes' adopted son."**

**He took out a fifty from his pocket and gave it to the bouncer. The bouncer took the money and slipped it into his pocket before raising the blue velvet rope and letting the six teenagers in.**

**The moment they walked in Roy spotted pretty blonde girl walking past them.**

"**I think I'm in heaven." He said before following the girl.**

"**Which would make this my hell." Donna stated to the others before following Roy.**

**When she finally caught up to him, he was flirting with about three different girls along with the blonde.**

**She glared at him before walking over and grabbing his ear.**

"**Sorry," She told the girls as Roy whimpered in pain, "He probably forgot to tell you he's here with his babysitter."**

"**With a babysitter as beautiful as you," Roy said, charming smile ruined by his wince, "It won't be a problem leaving these girls."**

"**When you get back to your hotel," She said as she started dragging him away, "You need to take a cold shower."**

**She kept dragging him by his ear until she saw the others at a corner table.**

**She pushed him into the seat next to Dick, before sitting next to him.**

"**So now that the pervert is back," Wally said with a smile, "What's our next move?"**

"**We find the bellhop." Dick answered while signaling a waiter.**

"**What'll it be?" Asked a tall dark brown haired girl with light hazel eyes. She was staring directly at Dick.**

"**I'll have a coke," Wally said, getting the waitresses attention.**

"**Water." Garth told her as a loud rock song came on.**

"**Sprite." Kory answered with a fake smile plastered on her face.**

"**I'll have the same as her." Dick answered not even looking at the waitress through his dark shades.**

"**Me too." Donna answered.**

"**Your number." Roy said with a charming smile. It soon turned to a wince as Donna stomped on his foot, "But I could go for a coke instead."**

**The waitress nodded, stared at Dick for a few seconds, and walked off. **

"**So how are we gonna find this guy anyway?" Wally asked after the waitress left.**

"**I think the better question is," Roy cut in before Dick could answer, "Why a hot girl like that was more interested in Dick instead of me?"**

**Donna stomped on his foot again.**

"**I'm not sure yet," Dick said as the waitress made her way back to their table, "But we'll find a way."**

**The waitress laid the drinks out on the table.**

"**They're on the house." She said simply, winking at Dick.**

**Dick just kept searching the club.**

**The six teenagers started drinking their drinks when a loud announcement went on.**

"**Alright y'all," the DJ called over the large crowd, "In five minutes we're going to start karaoke hour, so if you can sing, give it a try."**

**Kory suddenly had a huge grin on her face.**

"**Richard," she said, pulling his gaze from the dance floor to her, "What did the bellhop look like?"**

**Dick raised an eyebrow before answering.**

"**He had a round face," he started his description knowing she was picturing him in her head, "Short light brown almost blonde hair, thick eyebrows, gray eyes, round body. He looked to weigh about…205 pounds and was about 5'3". He looked to be about 18, 19 years old."**

"**Got it, thanks." She stood up from her seat and had Wally and Garth get up to let her out. She went over and grabbed Donna, dragging her onto the dance floor.**

"**Does she usually do things like that?" Wally asked as he quickly moved to the other side of the table to make sure Roy didn't go running after any girls.**

"**Only when she has a plan." Dick said as Roy slumped in his chair.**

"**You guys never let me have any fun." Roy complained as he sipped his soda.**

"**Too bad." Dick answered, turning his gaze back to the dance floor.**

**They just sat their drinking there sodas and keeping their eyes open for the bellhop when the DJ stopped the music.**

"**Ok ladies and gentlemen," He called into his microphone, gaining everyone's attention, "We have our first singers. Give it up for Red and Black."**

**Suddenly the lights turned to the stage and the boys saw Kory and Donna standing in front of a set of microphones.**

**Korys' emerald green eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of the bellhop as Donna just stood up there looking a little nervous.**

**Kory turned to Donna and whispered her plan in her sisters' ear. As soon as Donna heard the plan she took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone.**

**Suddenly the background music to Mariah Careys' hit 'Shake it Off' started playing. **

**When they finished, everyone started applauding.**

"**Did anyone here know they could do that?" Wally asked over the cheering crowd.**

**The other three boys just shook their heads no.**

"**Ok," Kory said as she and Donna approached the table five minutes later, "The bellhop just went into the eighteen and over section."**

"**How'd you find that out?" Roy asked with wide eyes.**

"**While we were on stage," Donna started to explain as she grabbed her soda, "Kory was on the lookout for the bellhop. When we finished we saw him head off to the eighteen and over section."**

"**But how do we get in?" Garth spoke up, "We're only fifteen."**

"**I got an idea." Dick said as he started getting up. He walked away from the table and over to the eighteen and over section, the others on his heels. Standing at the section was their waitress.**

"**Hey," Dick said, bringing his voice down a little lower. When the waitress looked up he gave her a smile that could make a girl melt, "I was wondering if you could let me and my friends in? We forgot our ID."**

**The waitress just nodded dumbly before unhooking the velvet rope.**

"**Thanks." Dick said giving her one last smile before walking in. The boys followed, extremely impressed. Donna followed with a smile at his quick thinking. Kory walked in rolling her eyes.**

**Dick discreetly pulled out his tracker once more before looking to the others.**

"**He's at the bar." He told them before turning his gaze to Roy and Wally, "You guys know what to do. We'll meet you in five."**

A/N: Woo! Roy, Wally, and Garth are in the house!

Next week, I'll be on vacation. I'm not sure if my hotel has free Wi-Fi or not, so the plan right now is for no updates. If I do have free Wi-Fi and the time, I'll post the next few chapters. If not, then I'll be posting the following week.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	3. Superman

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Three**

**Superman**

**Roy and Wally casually made their way to the bar.**

**They immediately found the bellhop and went to either side of him.**

"**Hey buddy," Roy said in a low voice, "How're things goin?"**

"**Uh, ok," the bellhop replied, looking between Roy and Wally, "Do I know you guys?"**

"**Yeah," Wally answered in a slightly higher voice, "We see ya at IG meetings. Actually," he started to whisper, "The big guys wanna see ya outside right now."**

**The bellhop visibly gulped.**

"**They do?" He asked, a little nervous.**

"**Yup," Roy answered shortly, leaning against the bar, "And we need to take ya."**

"**Now." Wally finished, grabbing the mans' right shoulder and pulling him out of his seat.**

**Roy grabbed onto the other shoulder and they pushed him through the crowd and to the back exit.**

**Wally opened the door.**

"**Good luck." He said just before Roy pushed the man into the dark alley, and closed the door behind him.**

**The man hit the ground, facedown, and lifted his head a little to shake it. Suddenly about a bucket full of water hit his head.**

**He looked up, but there was no bucket.**

"**Awake yet?" A deep voice questioned from somewhere in the alley.**

**The man jumped to his knees at the sound of the voice.**

"**He's definitely awake." Said a female voice from somewhere in the shadows.**

"**Might want to make sure though." Said another female voice that was slightly deeper.**

"**Hit him again." Came the males' voice again. A second later, more water fell onto the man, this time drenching him completely.**

**After the water stopped, a pair of strong hands grabbed him by his shirt, and slammed him into the wall behind him.**

"**Do you work for Intergang?" The deep voice from before asked.**

**The mans' jaw started to tremble.**

"**W-w-who are y-you?" He asked, his voice starting to shake.**

**The figure stepped out of the shadows.**

"**I'm Nightwing," Nightwing answered before moving his right and down to the man's right hand and grabbing it, "Now you answer my question. Do. You. Work. For. Intergang?"**

**He tightened his grip with each word.**

**The man just nodded his head, fear showing in his eyes.**

"**Where is their headquarters?" Nightwing asked still holding the mans' hand tightly.**

"**I don't know." The man whispered in fear. Suddenly a green light started to shine on his left, and Starfires' face could be seen.**

"**Where do you usually meet with other members?" She asked her tone matching that of the second girls.**

**He looked between the two Titans and gulped.**

"**Warehouse down on 52****nd**** street." He answered, his fear still evident.**

"**Thanks." Nightwing said shortly before nodding to Starfire.**

**She shot off her star bolt which immediately knocked the man out.**

"**That was easy." Aqualad said as he stepped out of the shadows. He had a dark maroon scale top, blue pants and boots, and a belt with an A in the center.**

"**Hey," Wally said from down the alley. He put on a burst of speed and was standing in front of the others with Roy in his arms. He dropped Roy as he asked, "You get the info?"**

"**Yeah." Wonder Girl said as she stepped out of the shadows and placed the man so he was sitting against the wall, "Nightwing and Starfire got it."**

"**It's 8:15," Starfire reported, looking at the clock on her communicator, "We have more than enough time to check out the warehouse."**

**Nightwing turned to Roy and Wally.**

"**Get changed." He told them as he pulled his and Starfires' backpacks out of the shadows. He handed Starfire hers and put his over his back.**

**Roy went back into the club through the back entrance as Wally extended his hand.**

"**Check this out." He said, grinning at Starfire. He pushed a small button at the side of his gold ring. Suddenly a bright yellow and red costume shot out of it. The moment it did, Wally ran and in a matter of seconds, he had his uniform on.**

**The top was a bright yellow and had a red lightning bolt across his chest. He had red pants and gloves. His boots were the same yellow as the top of his uniform. His mask covered him from his forehead to the bridge of his nose and white lenses covered his green eyes and connected to the top of his uniform. His red hair hung a little over his mask.**

"**Pretty cool, huh?" Kid Flash said as he came to a stop in front of Starfire.**

**Starfire looked very impressed.**

"**How'd you get the suit in there?" She asked pointing to where his ring was supposed to be.**

"**That's the hard part." He said, giving her a lopsided smile.**

"**You've gotta be kidding me," Came a voice from above them. The other five young heroes looked up and saw Speedy, "I give you some of my best lines and you go crazy over a ring?"**

"**If those were your best," Starfire said as Speedy jumped down between her and Nightwing, "Then you should really just go back to school. I've met five year olds with better lines than you."**

**The other young heroes laughed as Speedys' masked eyes turned to slits.**

**He was wearing a dark red Kevlar vest with a black S in a small gold circle on the right side. He had a square gold quiver on his back and a strong red bow over his shoulder. His belt was a simple gold color and his pants were the same color as his vest. His boots were also a simple gold color and his mask was similar to Nightwing and Starfires.**

**His quiver showed six holes, most likely holding a different arrow in each hole.**

"**C'mon," Nightwing said as he pulled out his grappling hook, "Kid Flash you check out the warehouse when you get there."**

"**Got it," Kid Flash said before running off.**

"**52****nd**** street isn't that far," Wonder Girl said as she grabbed Aqualads' hand, "We should be there in five minutes."**

**Six Minutes Later**

**The warehouse was empty.**

**At least, that's what Kid Flash had told the others.**

**What none of them knew, as they stepped into the dark building, was that Kid Flash had tripped a few traps when he ran through.**

**Nightwing pulled out a small smoke pellet from his utility belt and through it into the middle of the large building.**

**Smoke filled the room for a few seconds before clearing and revealing a grid of red lights.  
"We need to get ou-" Nightwing was soon cut off as shots rang down from above their heads.**

**Wonder Girl raised her special silver bracelets and blocked some of the shots coming down on them. Starfire blasted her star bolts and disintegrated some of the bullets.**

"**What now?" Speedy asked as he pulled out one of the arrows from the middle of his quiver and setting it up in his bow.**

"**We fight." Nightwing answered shortly as he pulled out a Night-a-rang from his utility belt. They both let their weapons go up in the air at the same time and a huge flash of light went off as they hit the ceiling.**

**From the effects of the flash bang grenades, they saw their attackers up on the highest level of the warehouse. Each of them was holding a machine gun and was blinded by the sudden burst of light.**

"**Kid Flash," Nightwing said in a commanding voice.**

**Once Kid Flash heard his name he ran up to the top level and removed the guns from their hands.**

"**Aqualad," Nightwing said next, keeping his gaze on the large room.**

**Aqualad shook his head for a second before raising his hands and concentrating on the walls around him. Suddenly the pipes around the attackers burst out of the wall and water started spewing at them. The force of the water was so strong it knocked the attackers over the edge.**

"**Starfire. Wonder Girl." Nightwing commanded next. Once they heard their names they took off into the air and grabbed the falling gang members.**

**They set them back up on the walkway, behind the railing. Just as the boys arrived at the top, one of the female members started laughing.**

"**What's her problem?" Kid Flash asked as they walked over to the woman.**

**Nightwing grabbed her head and forced her to look up at him.**

"**What is it?" He demanded, holding her head tightly.**

**She smiled.**

"**We're all going to die." She said shortly.**

**Just as she told them that, Nightwing and Starfire looked up.**

"**Helicopter." Starfire said looking to Nightwing.**

"**It's only a few feet away," Nightwing reported, grabbing the woman and slinging her across his shoulder, " Grab them and let's get out of here. Now!"**

**The others started grabbing as many of their attackers as they could until they had them all. Starfire blasted the door closest to them before she and Wonder Girl took off with most of the gang members.**

"**Go!" Nightwing yelled to the other three boys and pointed to the open door.**

**Aqualad ran and jumped out of the building just as the helicopter stopped over the building.**

**Speedy went next as the bomb was getting set.**

**Kid Flash hesitated.**

"**You go first!" He shouted to Nightwing as he stood by the door. Nightwing just pushed him out.**

**The bomb was let go.**

**Nightwing jumped out of the door just as the bomb hit the warehouse.**

**He didn't feel the back blast however, he only felt a tug at the back of his uniform. Instead of falling he was floating. **

"**I was wondering when you'd show up." He said under his breath, knowing his savior would be able to hear.**

**He was set down in front of the others. He let the gang members go and saw that all of them were unconscious from the shock of the whole ordeal.**

"**Sorry I'm late," said a deep voice behind them. The six teenagers turned around and saw Superman.**

**He was about 6'5", making him three inches taller than Wonder Woman. His long red cape blew in the wind behind him.**

"**I'm sure you could've made it out no problem, Nightwing," He said with a smile, "But I didn't want you to get hurt before the big day."**

"**Thanks Superman," Nightwing said looking up at the taller man, "But you could've cut in anytime you wanted. This is your city."**

**Superman's smile turned into a full grin.**

"**How about all of you take a break for tonight," He said as they started to walk off, "And we head to my place. It's guaranteed to be bomb free."**

"**We're in." They all said immediately at the same time before heading into a dark alley.**

"**I'll meet you there," Superman said as he looked out into the night sky, his grin now gone and his eyes squinting a bit as if he was focusing on something far away, "There's a little trouble I gotta take care of."**

**Before the teenagers could respond, Superman took off into the night sky.**

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update. I got back from vacation sick and ended up staying in bed for most of the week. This is the first day I woke up feeling okay to move around and post the latest chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Planning Ahead

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Four**

**Planning Ahead**

**Donna opened the door to the large apartment.**

"**This is where Clark lives?" Kory said in awe as she looked around the apartment.**

"**Yup," Dick said as he took a seat on the large couch. In front of the couch was a closed laptop. He lifted the cover and waited for the desktop to load.**

"**Unless you plan on writing an article about the recent rat infestation in Buckingham Palace," Came a voice from one of the rooms down the hall, "You won't need to open that Dick."**

**Soon out walked a tall man in a white button up shirt and dark blue pants. His hair was slicked back and his sapphire eyes were covered with a pair of old glasses. His sleeves were rolled up and his hands were casually in his pockets.**

**He walked over to Kory.**

"**Hi," he said with a soft smile, "I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Clark Kent."**

"**Hi," Kory said with a smile, "I'm Kory Anders."**

"**It's nice to finally meet you Kory," Clark said before giving a small chuckle, "Diana and Donna can't stop talking about you."**

**Kory gave a small laugh.**

**Who would've ever thought that Clark Kent was Superman. Clark slouched a little, making him look a little shorter and his eyes were a little more open than Superman's. His voice was also lighter and less serious.**

"**You can all take a seat," He said looking at the others with a smile, "You hungry or thirsty?"**

**Most of the teens shook their heads but Garth spoke up.**

"**I could actually use a water." He said softly.**

**Clark nodded before walking over to the kitchen a few feet away. He looked at Garth from over the counter.**

"**Salt or regular?" he asked the teenage Atlantian.**

"**Salt." Garth said with a soft smile. Clark nodded.**

**He handed Garth his salt water over the counter and looked to the other teens.**

"**You all sure you don't want anything?" He asked politely one last time.**

**They shook their heads no.**

**He walked out of the kitchen and took a seat across from Dick.**

"**So," He said adjusting his glasses, "What are you planning?"**

**Everyone turned to look at Dick.**

"**Intergang is up to something," Dick started, leaning back, "The six of us are only here for the week and you and Diana will be leaving for your honeymoon on the sixth. The other Titans will be leaving for home on the eighth. The way I see it, we only have five days to take them down."**

"**Yeah but most of the JLA is here," Wally said after Dick finished, "With their help we can solve this little case by lunchtime tomorrow."**

"**No we can't," Kory said looking at him, "The whole reason the JLA is even here is because of the wedding. I know for a fact that the day after it's over Bruce and Selina are heading back to Gotham. I'm sure that's the way it's going to be for the other JLA members too."**

"**She's right." Clark and Dick responded at the same time.**

"**If you ask Barry, Ollie, and Arthur," Clark continued, "They'll say they're leaving after the wedding as well."**

**There was a beat of silence before Dick turned his eyes to Clark.**

"**I'm not gonna give up the case." He said as if reading the Kryptonians mind.**

"**I figured as much," Clark said with his farm boy smile, "When it comes to fighting crime, you're just like Bruce. You won't give up."**

"**Thanks," Dick said leaning back on the couch.**

"**So when's your family coming, Clark?" Garth asked, changing the subject.**

"**They should be heading over now," Clark said with a smile, "Ma and Pa didn't want to burden me with picking them and my cousin up. They said they'd see me at the apartment. I tried to talk them into letting me bring them over but…"**

**He trailed off as the others just nodded in understanding.**

"**Who's your cousin?" Kory asked curiously.**

"**Well, he's not really my cousin," Clark said a little uneasily. Before he could continue, Dick cut in.**

"**When we were ten years old," Dick started telling the story to Kory, "Clark found out that Cadmus Labs was trying to make a clone of him. It was about two months after he and Lois got married.**

"**He went to check it out and saw that the place had been ransacked and practically abandoned. He went around and destroyed any of his DNA that they still held. As he walked down to check, however, he saw that Cadmus had partially succeeded in their mission. They made a hybrid clone of Superman and one of their doctors or something. The clone was already about five months old and a living, breathing boy.**

"**Clark couldn't kill him, so he brought him back home with him. He planned on either adopting or passing him off as his son. Lois didn't like the idea of raising a kid so soon so she told him to get rid of him.**

"**Clark couldn't do that. He decided to give the boy to Jonathan and Martha Kent, his parents. He probably figured, 'after raising me, raising the boy should be a piece of cake.' Before he gave him to them, however, he thought he should give the boy a name.**

"**He gave him a Kryptonian name first. Kon-El. From that he picked the name Conner. Clarks' parents said that he was a cousin that was just born a few months ago and his parents had died a few months after his birth."**

"**He's five years old now," Clark continued from where Dick left off, "And he's going to be the ring bearer during the wedding."**

**At the end of Clarks' sentence, Roy looked at his watch.**

"**I gotta go," He said looking up from his watch and getting up, "I promised Ollie I'd be back by eleven. It might be nine now, but one time I missed curfew by like, five minutes and he told me if I ever missed it again, I'd never be able to date again. There ain't no way I'm gonna **_**stop**_** dating! Especially when I'm in my prim!"**

**He went and shook Clarks' hand.**

"**I'll see ya tomorrow," he said before leaving the apartment.**

"**I gotta go too," Garth said as he finished his glass of salt water, "Drinking water's great and everything, but it's almost been five hours and I have to take a swim before I start drying up. That's the bad part about living in the ocean at my age. You can only stay on the surface for about five to six hours before you start to really dehydrate. I'll see you all tomorrow. It was great seeing you again Clark and it was great meeting you Kory."**

"**You too Garth," Kory told him with a soft smile.**

**They others just nodded and said goodbye to Garth as he walked out the door. **

"**So Donna," Clark said after Garth left, "Do you have your camera ready for tomorrow?"**

"**Are you kidding?" Donna said with a grin, "I've been ready. I just hope Jimmy is too. Don't forget that before you and Diana leave for your honeymoon you have to go to Themyscira for mothers' version of the wedding."**

"**How could I forget that?" Clark said while chuckling softly, "If I don't go your mother will probably kill me."**

"**Where are you two going to be honeymooning?" Kory asked Clark.**

"**We're going to Hawaii for a few days," Clark started off as he got up and headed toward the kitchen, "And then we're going to the Fortress of Solitude for the rest of the vacation. It's a little out of the ordinary, I know, but Diana and I aren't really that ordinary."**

**He went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge.**

"**My parents and cousin are on their way," he said as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. As soon as he stepped out of the kitchen there was a knock on the door.**

"**I'll get it, Clark," Dick said while getting up.**

**He walked over to the door and opened it. The moment he did a little boy zoomed right past him and over to Clark.**

"**Hey Clark," Conner called as he jumped into his cousins arms.**

"**Hey Conner," Clark said giving the little boy a hug and shifting him over to his left hip, "How're you doing, buddy?"**

**Dick turned back to the two older Kent's.**

"**Little ball of energy, isn't he?" He asked Clark and Conners' parents with a smirk.**

"**Yeah, but he's a good kid," Pa Kent said as he entered the apartment, "Isn't he Martha?"**

"**He's just like Clark was at that age, appearance and behavior, only with a few powers." Ma Kent responded as she walked in as well.**

**When she saw the other three teenagers on the couch she smiled softly.**

"**Hello Donna," Ma Kent greeted the young Amazon, "Who are your and Dicks' new friends.**

"**I'm Wally West, mam," Wally said as he quickly got up to shake her and Pa Kents' hand, "I'm also Kid Flash."**

"**Nice to meet ya Wally," Pa said as he shook the teenagers' hand, "Read a lot about you and Barry in the paper."**

"**I'm Kory Anders," Kory introduced herself as she shook Ma's hand, "I'm also the Teen Titan known as Starfire."**

"**It's very nice to finally meet you sweetie," Ma said with a grin, "Diana and Donna have told us a lot about you."**

**Kory just smiled in response before looking over to Donna who was staring at the floor.**

**Finally the older Kents turned to their son.**

"**Clark," Ma Kent said before bringing her son into a big hug. Conner shifted out of the hug and floated in the air a little before softly touching down on the ground. The moment he touched down he rushed over to Dick.**

"**Who're you?" The little boy asked innocently as he looked up at Dick.**

"**I'm Dick Grayson," Dick said looking at Conner through his dark sunglasses.**

"**Why are you wearing sungwasses inside?" Conner asked, his sapphire eyes wide and full of innocence.**

"**I don't like people to see my eyes." Dick answered him shortly, trying to at least be a little kind to the boy in front of him.**

"**Didn't stop me." Kory whispered to Donna who giggled in response.**

"**I heard that." Dick said looking up at Kory.**

"**You got to see his eyes?" Clark asked disbelievingly.**

"**Yup," Kory said with a little pride, "I caught him by surprise and took off his shades."**

"**You totally rock." Wally said with a grin, "Did he knock you out after?"**

"**No he-" Kory was cut off from her response by Dick.**

"**I just took my shades back." Dick said sternly.**

"**I'll tell you later." Kory whispered to Wally.**

"**We better get going," Dick said as he opened the door once again, "It's been a long night and tomorrow's going to be a busy day."**

"**He's got a point." Donna said with a sigh.**

**The four teenagers said goodbye to Clark and his family before walking out of the apartment building.**

"**Tomorrow night we'll meet up at the ice cream shop again," Dick told Kory, Donna, and Wally as they took the elevator down to the ground floor, "We still have a lot of work to do."**

**As they exited the elevator Kory turned to Wally.**

"**We kissed." She whispered to him before quickly falling back into step with Dick and Donna.**

**Wally just stood there shocked for a moment.**

"**That sucks." He finally said before running to catch up with his friends.**

"**We'll see you at the rehearsal tomorrow Dick," Donna said as they started to split ways, "And we'll see you at the shop tomorrow night Wally."**

**With that, the two girls walked away.**

"**How do you do it?" Wally asked as he walked down the street with Dick.**

"**How do I do what?" Dick asked, turning his gaze to Wally.**

"**Get the most beautiful girls in the world to kiss you," Wally said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What do you have some kind of love potion or something? If you do, would you mind giving me some?"**

"**I don't have a love potion," Dick said strongly as they kept walking, "The only reason Donna and I kissed was because she was under a spell. If she wasn't, we wouldn't have kissed.**

"**Kory and I just…got caught in the moment. End of discussion."**

**Wally suddenly grinned wickedly.**

"**You like her," He said, pulling on Dicks' shoulders to stop him from walking.**

"**Of course I like her," Dick said coolly, "She's one of my best friends and one of the few people in the world that understands me and the way I feel."**

**Wallys' grin grew wider.**

"**You love her, dude," He said looking Dick directly in his shades, "You are in love with her."**

"**I'm fifteen years old, Wally," Dick said, his voice wavering a little, "How the hell should I know what love is?"**

**With that he kept walking, with his friends words running through his mind.**

A/N: We're getting closer to wedding bells. And Dick and Kory are getting a little closer to each other.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review.


	5. The Rehearsal

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Five**

**The Rehearsal**

"**Okay dude," Gar said as he flipped through the channels, "What are we supposed to do while all of you go out and do last minute things for the wedding?"**

"**Citywatch." Bruce and Dick told him simultaneously.**

**They were both dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. **

**Bruce tightened his black tie once more before grabbing his matching blazer and turning to Dick.**

"**Tighten your tie and put the top button on." He told him as he put his blazer on.**

"**You know I'm not comfortable dressed like this," Dick told Bruce as he laced up his black dress shoes, "I'll put the top button on tomorrow, for the actual wedding. Today is just the rehearsal. Besides, tomorrow I have to wear a bow tie. Today I actually want to breathe."**

"**We don't even know our way around Metropolis," Tim said breaking into the conversation, "How are we going to go on citywatch?"**

"**There are a bunch of other heroes here," Dick said as he got up and looked at his friends, "They all have Titans communicators so if you have any trouble, just ask them."**

"**C'mon," Bruce said as he opened the door to his room, "If we don't leave now, we'll be late."**

"**Oh well then," Dick said with a smirk as he took a seat next to Vic, "I'll just wait."**

"**Dick," Bruce said, starting to glare at the teenager, "Don't go playing games. Let's go."**

**With that he left his room, as Dick turned to the others.**

"**I love getting a rise out of him." He stated with a smirk before following Bruce out the door.**

**He walked over to the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. He put his hands in his pocket as he waited.**

"**Can't believe I have to wear this in the summer," He muttered as he gave his tie a soft tug, "If this wasn't for Clark and Diana I would so be outta here."**

**He left the elevator and walked out to the black car in front of the hotel.**

"**About time you got here," Bruce said as he turned the car on.**

"**I decided to take the stairs," Dick said as he got in the passenger seat, "Make sure you made it down before me."**

"**Funny Dick." Bruce said as he drove off.**

**They arrived at the Church about fifteen minutes later.**

**They slowly walked up the steps and, while Bruce took a left and headed for a side door, Dick headed straight into main room.**

**Sitting and waiting at the front were Kory and Donna. Kory immediately looked up when Dick entered the room.**

"**Well, well Donna," She said with a playful smile, "Look who just walked through the door looking so hot."**

**Donna looked at Dick and smiled playfully as well.**

"**Can't argue with you there, Kory," Donna said, getting up from her seat, "Too bad he has a bad personality or else he'd be the perfect guy."**

"**Funny girls," Dick replied with a smirk as he walked up to them, "Although I have to say the same for both of you. You look hot on the outside but on the inside you're as cold as ice."**

"**Funny Dick." Donna said with a short glare.**

"**You want cold," Kory said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "You got it."**

**She turned back around, her hair flipping over her shoulder a little, as she sat back down and ignored Richard.**

**Donna repeated Korys' maneuver and took a seat next to her.**

"**You're both really funny." Dick said sarcastically as he took a seat on the bench in front of them.**

**Meanwhile-Across Town**

**Bumble Bee flew through the afternoon air with ease. She kept watch on the back alleys and city streets.**

**After fifteen more minutes of flying she saw some suspicious people in a back alley behind an old warehouse. She landed on the buildings roof and looked down at the men moving a few metal boxes from the warehouse to the truck. She pulled out her binoculars and took a look at one of the men's right forearms. On it were the letters IG. She turned her binoculars to another mans forearm and saw the same tattoo. She checked a few more just to be sure then she pulled out a small handheld device and pointed it at the metal boxes the men were holding.**

"**No bombs." She muttered, "No guns either."**

**She pointed it at the truck and got the same results.**

**She pulled out her Titans communicator and pressed the center T.**

"**This is Bumble Bee," She called into the small rectangle, "Intergang is on the move at," She paused to check to street, "The back alley behind the warehouse on Vines and McGuinness. I need backup, quick."**

**She put her communicator away and kept watch.**

**Meanwhile-Back at The Church**

**The rehearsal had ended five minutes ago and Dick and Bruce were talking in one of the corners.**

"**You can't go out tonight." Bruce said with finality, "We have the dinner to go to."**

"**Bruce," Dick said staring him straight in the eye through his dark shades, "This is Intergang. I'm sure Clark and Diana will understand if we skip the dinner. It's not like we're skipping the wedding."**

"**I don't care," Bruce said with a small glare, "You, Kory, and Donna will be at that dinner tonight, on time. End of discussion."**

**Dick groaned before pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open and hit the speed dial number for Tim.**

"**Hey," Came Tims' voice from the other line, "How'd the rehearsal go?"**

"**Good," Dick replied, "Listen, tell the others that we have to go to the dinner tonight so we can't go out."**

"**Can't you leave early or somethin?" Tim asked, "I'm sure the double W and the big S won't mind."**

"**No but the B-man does," Dick growled back, "I gotta go. WG needs to make sure she has everythin for her camera and then I gotta hit the hotel and change. I'll see ya later."**

"**Alright," Tim said casually, "Good luck."**

"**Thanks." Dick answered shortly before hanging up.**

**He walked over to Donna and Kory who were talking to Jimmy Olsen, the other usher in the ceremony and a photographer for the Daily Planet. He had red hair and freckles and was a few inches taller than Dick. He was also four years older than the three teenagers.**

"…**So that's why Lois is out of town." He heard Jimmy finish off the conversation.**

"**Let's go." Dick said after Jimmy finished, "I need some fresh air anyway."**

"**Didn't go well?" Kory questioned him as they left the church.**

"**No," Dick answered quietly, "We're staying."**

"**But I thought we were just going," Jimmy said, cutting into the conversation, "Remember, we gotta make sure Donna and I have all our equipment."**

"**He's talking about something else, Jimmy," Donna told him softly, "We wanted to leave the rehearsal dinner early to hang out with a few friends but Bruce said no."**

"**Oh," Jimmy said but still looked a little confused, "Why don't you just ask Clark and Diana? I'm sure they'll let you go."**

"**Trust me," Dick said, stopping and turning to look at Jimmy, "Bruce wouldn't care if they said yes or not."**

**Meanwhile-Back with Bumble Bee**

**It had been a half hour since she had asked for backup and there still wasn't any sign of help. The truck was almost completely loaded and it didn't look like anyone was coming to help.**

**She checked the drivers' seat in the truck and saw that no one was in it. She put the binoculars back in her utility belt.**

**She carefully flew down to the ground and opened the hood of the car. She checked around one last time before pulling out the spark plug wires. She closed the hood as quietly as she could and quickly flew up and on top of the truck.**

**She carefully looked over the edge and saw a tall, bald guy walking away from the back of the truck. She moved over to the back and pulled out one of the lead boxes. She opened it up and found about three hundred dollars in tens. She quickly closed it, checked around to make sure no one was around and grabbed another box. It had another three hundred dollars in tens. She put both of the boxes back and waited for someone to come back.**

**Five minutes later the bald man was back with five more lead boxes. She quickly knocked him out with a shock; unfortunately another gang member was around and gave a high whistle before she could knock him out as well. By the time she did twenty five Intergang members with guns pointing directly at her.**

**She flew up once they started firing at her and shocked the guns out of their hands. Suddenly a sharp boomerang whizzed just past her head. She pulled out a sharp B from her utility belt and sent it down at the person who flung the boomerang while sending an electric shock to another guy.**

**She flew down at two of the gang member and slammed into them and sent them into a wall. Suddenly she heard gunfire and felt a few bullets hitting the back of her uniform. She ducked down before they decided to shoot at her head and grabbed a flash bang grenade and threw it at them. Some of the gang members were knocked out due to the closeness of the small explosion.**

**When one of the gang members went to ram her, she flew up into the air and he slammed against a wall. She sent a few more electric shocks at some of the gang members before spotting one trying to drive the truck away. She sent a bolt of electricity straight into the guys back before he could open the door and he was immediately knocked out. Suddenly she heard a click from behind her and turned to see a bazooka gun aimed at her. As soon as her eyes widened they shot off the gun and she flew up quickly, barely missing the missile. She sent a B-rang at it while it was in the air while shooting a bolt of electricity at the guy holding the large gun. Just the missile exploded the man fell to the ground.**

**She spotted three other members trying to get away at the other end of the alley, and sent three bolts of electricity at them. They immediately fell to the ground.**

**She took a deep breath and gently floated to the ground. She rounded up all the gang members and made sure she had knocked them all out.**

"**Whoa," She heard someone say behind her, "Must have been some party."**

**She turned around and saw Speedy jump down from the roof of the building next door and land next to her.**

"**I'm Speedy," He said with a smile as he held out his hand, "Got your message and came by to check it out."**

**Bees' eyes turned to slits.**

"**I'm pissed off," She said angrily, "Because it took an hour for you to come by and check my message out. Why the hell do they call you Speedy anyway?"**

**Speedy's eyes were wide.**

"**Well," He said uneasily, "First time I helped Green Arrow I ended up getting to the bad guy faster than him. So he called me Speedy."**

"**Then y'all must be the slowest superheroes in the world." She said before taking off into the sky.**

A/N: Looks like Roy's losing fans. On the other hand, Karen, at least he showed up! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Intergang's Motives

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Six**

**Intergangs Motives**

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

**Dick picked up his cell phone just as he, Donna, and Kory exited Clark's apartment.**

"**Hello," Dick said just as they entered the elevator, "What's up?"**

"**Yo D-man," Vic said from the other line, "We got some major info for ya."**

"**Talk." Dick ordered once he heard the word info.**

"**Alright," Vic started off, "Babs and I checked out a few files from L-Corp and found out they're getting a huge shipment of kryptonite in two days. Intergang was gonna try to buy some off of some of the workers at L-Corp. They packed lead boxes, each full of tens, to pay off the workers. Each box had three hundred bucks.**

"**Get this though, the tens were counterfeits. Looks like they were trying to pull off a double job. Spread some fakes and get some free kryptonite to hit the big S with. Now that the police got hold of the fake cash and the gang members trying to move it, Intergang is going to have to pull off something big to get at the kryptonite. If they do get some, they're probably gonna use it to get at the big S."**

"**You sure the shipment won't come for two days?" Dick asked Vic as he and the girls walked down the street.**

"**Positive," Vic said, Dick could practically see the grin starting to form on his friends face, "We…dug pretty deep into the dirt."**

"**Than that's more than enough time," Dick said with a smile, "By then Clark and Diana will be on their honeymoon and we can come up with a good plan to wipe out IG's plans. I'll see ya in a few."**

"**Alright man," Vic replied back, "See ya later."**

**Dick hung up the phone and turned to the girls.**

"**I think we should tell Clark," Donna said after Dick filled them in, "Just incase."**

"**Knowing Clark," Dick said with a slight shake of his head, "He probably already knows. He probably listened in on the conversation, but I'll let Bruce know just incase."**

**Later**

**Superman stood next to the pond in the middle of the park. He looked down at the calm water and sighed.**

"**You don't have to hide," He said loud enough for the person he wanted to hear it, hear it, "I can hear your heartbeat and breathing, Bruce. Don't worry we're the only ones in the entire park."**

"**Only you would know for sure," Batman said while jumping out of the tree, "Pre-Wedding jitters?"**

"**Oh, yeah," Superman said as he took a seat in the grass. Once Batman sat down as well, he continued, "After what happened with Lois…How do I know Diana won't love just Superman like Lois did?"**

"**Diana isn't Lois," Batman told him, staring him directly in the eye, "She loves you for you. Not your powers. You know Diana. You've loved her since you set eyes on her and vice versa. She understands you better than anyone, even me. **

"**I know the reason you and Lois even ended up married was because Diana dumped you, but you know the only reason she did dump you was because she was confused. She loves **_**you**_**, Clark, **_**not**_** Superman. She understood you when no one else did.**

"**When you married Lois, you knew you didn't love her with all your heart. To most of us, we could tell she didn't love you with all her heart either. She just loved Superman. To her Clark Kent was the disguise, when in actuality, Superman was.**

"**Diana loves Clark Kent. The reporter from Smallville, Kansas, not Superman, the hero with the S on his chest. You know as well as everyone else that, even if you weren't Superman, Diana would still marry you. Even if Diana wasn't Wonder Woman, would you still marry her?"**

"**Of course, I would," Superman replied instantly, "I love Diana. Wonder Woman is just her disguise, Diana Prince is the real person."**

"**Exactly," Batman said with a smirk, "Superman and Wonder Woman are both just symbols. Clark Kent and Diana Prince are the people that bring those symbols to life. Without them, what would Superman and Wonder Woman be able to represent? Nothing. Clark and Diana believe in justice. They can bring those beliefs to people by doing their jobs. Clark by writing about it in the **_**Planet**_**. Diana by speaking about it to the world leaders in the World Embassy. Superman and Wonder Woman just bring that belief to the people in a different way. They fight it head on to help bring hope that justice exists. Superman and Wonder Woman wouldn't believe in what they fight for if Clark and Diana didn't."**

**Superman smiled at Batman.**

"**I can't believe she said yes." He finally said with a boyish grin after a few minutes of silence.**

"**Only you wouldn't, Kent." Batman said before getting up, "Only you wouldn't."**

**Meanwhile-On a roof at the center of Metropolis**

"**You were wrong." Nightwing stated simply as he landed on the edge of the roof.**

**Wonder Woman turned her gaze from the bright lights of the city to Nightwing.**

"**Four years and eleven months ago, when Lois and Clark were married," Nightwing said as he sat next to her, "You told me it was too late. That you missed your chance with him. You were wrong."**

"**I guess love does conquer all," She said with a smile, "But if I also remember correctly, which I do, I thought I told you to not make the same mistake I did?"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Nightwing stated simply as he looked over the bright city.**

"**I believe she goes by the name Starfire." Wonder Woman told him, quirking her eyebrow as she stared down at him, "And I believe that you're in love with her."**

"**And I believe you're crazy." Nightwing said, his eyes turning to slits as he turned his gaze to her, "And so is anyone else that thinks I know what the hell love is." **

"**You're just mad because I turned the tables," Wonder Woman said with a smile, "You came to gloat and I ended up getting under your skin instead."**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching over the city and thinking back.**

"**Nervous?" Nightwing finally asked, still looking over the large city.**

"**Terrified," Wonder Woman replied, "Catwoman says it's natural to be."**

"**Relax," Nightwing told her softly, "You love him. If you have faith in your love for him and his love for you, then you'll be able to get through anything, including this wedding."**

"**Since when have you been so insightful?" Wonder Woman asked with a small smile.**

"**Tell anyone, and I'll find a way to hurt you." Nightwing immediately threatened playfully.**

**Wonder Woman shook her head.**

"**It won't kill you to show you care, Nightwing," She said as she stood up, "Just because you were trained by Batman doesn't mean you have to hide your true feelings like him."**

**With that she took off into the night sky.**

**Nightwing spent a few more minutes watching the city before pulling out his line gun and continuing his watch over the city that never dimmed.**

A/N: Just some pre-wedding jitters to get out of the way, along with some background information. The next chapter is what everyone has been waiting for - and the title of the story - The Wedding! Dress your best, this one will be nice and easygoing.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review.


	7. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Wedding**

**Clark had redone his bowtie at least ten times.**

"**Stop fidgeting." Bruce told him as he redid the bowtie for what seemed like the fiftieth time to him.**

"**I can't help it," Clark told him as he cleaned his glasses, "I'm too nervous."**

"**Oh, Clark," Ma Kent said as she slapped his hand away from his bowtie and straightened it for him.**

"**Listen son," Pa Kent said as Clarks' gaze turned to him, "I know you're nervous but trust me, once you see Diana walking down the aisle to you, it'll all be worth it."**

**Clark took in his fathers words as Dick entered the room.**

"**Ten minutes." He told them as he closed the door behind him.**

"**I better head over to see Diana," Pa said as Dick opened the door for him, "Make sure she's ready for the big walk."**

**Ma turned to Conner.**

"**Come here Conner," She said to the little boy, "I need to fix your tie before I take my seat."**

**Conner got up and walked over to Ma Kent and stood still as she kneeled down and straightened his tie.**

"**There you go," She said softly as she finished, "You look just as handsome as Clark."**

**At that Conner grinned with pride.**

"**I'll show you to your seat." Jimmy told Ma Kent as she got up. She took his arm as he led her out of the room.**

**Conner went and tugged at Dicks' pants leg. When Dick looked down at him through his dark sunglasses, Conner grinned.**

"**Do I look cool?" He asked innocently.**

**Dick smirked before kneeling down.**

"**You're the second coolest guy here." He said, giving him a small pat on the back. He knew if he ruffled his hair Ma Kent would kill him.**

"**Who's the first?" Conner asked curiously.**

**Dick was about to respond but hesitated a bit.**

"**Clark," He said with a soft smile, "Because it's his wedding day."**

**Conner grinned at Clark who grinned back.**

"**Thanks Dick." Clark said, giving Dick a pat on the back.**

**There was silence for a few moments before Clark finally spoke up.**

"**Alright Conner," Clark said as he nervously put his hands in his pockets, "Remember no powers, okay buddy?"**

"**Yup." Conner said with a grin.**

"**Hey guys," Jimmy said as he opened the door, "Time to go."**

**Dick led Conner out of the room and to the back of the church while Jimmy went straight to his spot up front.**

"**You ready?" Bruce asked Clark before they walked out.**

**Clark took a deep breath before turning to his best friend.**

"**Yeah," He said with a smile, "I'm ready."**

**They walked out of the room and took their places up front next to Jimmy. Dick came up the aisle a few minutes later and took his place behind Jimmy. Once he was in place, he gave a nod to the organ player.**

**The doors of the church opened and all the guests' gazes turned to the entrance.**

**Conner walked down the aisle, carefully balancing the rings on the red velvet pillow.**

**A little girl with red hair and blue eyes walked down the aisle carefully dropping a few flower petals as she walked. She was about two years older than Conner.**

**Next Kory walked down the aisle. Her bangs hung neatly over her forehead while part of her hair was hung back in a ponytail as the rest was brushed neatly behind her. She gave the guests a gentle smile as she walked down the aisle and took her place at the front of the church.**

**Selina came down the aisle next. Her short black hair was brushed neatly to the sides and she also wore a soft smile. She took her place in front of Kory.**

**Donna came down next. Her bangs were brushed to the sides and the rest of her midnight black hair was set up like Korys' auburn hair. She smiled at the guests as she took her place up front as well.**

**The music suddenly turned to a wedding march as everyone turned their gazes back to the entrance. **

**There standing at the entrance was Diana in a beautiful white wedding gown, her white veil hiding her beautiful face.**

**Pa Kent walked her down the aisle and the closer she got to Clark the wider his grin became. Finally she arrived in front of Clark. Pa took his sons hand and placed it in Dianas' before giving them a soft smile and taking his seat.**

**Clark and Diana just smiled at each other.**

"**Dearly beloved," The Priest started, gaining everyone's attention, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**There was a pause.**

"**Then let's continue," The Priest continued with a smile, "Do you, Clark Joseph Kent, take Diana Prince to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"**

**Clark smiled as his sapphire eyes twinkled behind his glasses.**

"**I do." He said confidently.**

"**And do you," The Priest continued, turning his gaze to Diana, "Diana Prince take Clark Joseph Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"**

"**I do." Diana said smiling brightly behind her veil.**

"**At this time Clark and Diana would like to perform their own vows for the exchanging of the rings." The Priest told all the guests.**

**Bruce passed Clark Dianas' wedding ring.**

**Clark took a deep breath before speaking.**

"**Diana," He started as he stared directly into Dianas' eyes, "I have loved you from the moment I met you. You're kind, gentle and caring. You're everything I dreamed the woman I loved would be, and more. With you, I've never been happier and probably never will be. This ring is a symbol of my undying love for you, a symbol of my constant faith in our love, and a promise that I will always be faithful to you."**

**He carefully slipped the ring on her left ring finger and smiled.**

**Donna took Clarks' ring from Conner and passed it to Diana.**

"**Clark," Diana said looking directly in Clarks' eyes, "When I was growing up, I never thought I'd ever fall in love, especially with a man as thoughtful and kind as you. You showed me what love was; trust, kindness, caring. This ring is a symbol of my undying love for you. It's a symbol of my faith in our love and that no matter what happens, our love will survive anything."**

**She slipped the ring on his left ring finger and smiled.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife," The Priest finished, "You may now kiss the bride."**

**Clark lifted the veil and grinned at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss.**

**As they pulled away, they each had a goofy grin on.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen," The Priest announced, "I am proud to announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Joseph Kent."**

**Everyone started to applaud.**

A/N: Woohoo! They're finally married! Let the celebration begin! Onwards to the reception.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. The Reception

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Reception**

**The song slowly ended and Clark and Diana were soon joined on the dance floor for the next song.**

"…**so how did you even get your uh…gift anyway?" Gar asked Wally and Barry.**

"**We both actually got it the same way," Barry said as he took a sip of his wine, "When we were in one of my crime labs a bolt of electricity hit a batch of chemicals I was mixing and, well, the rest is history."**

"**That's so cool," Gar said with a huge grin, "If my gift was real, dude it would just be to cool."**

"**Yeah but it'd probably be hard to hang around here," Wally said with a grin, "I mean you stick out like a cactus in the desert."**

"**Funny dude," Gar replied sarcastically as he took a sip of his soda, "You should totally be a comedian."**

**Wally just shook his head and turned his gaze to the dance floor.**

"**Take a look at Donna and Jimmy," He told Gar and Barry in between chuckles, "She looks like she's about to beat the shit out of him."**

**Gar started laughing too.**

"**Hey Roy," Wally called to the red headed archer, "Donna's probably willing to dance with you now."**

**Roy looked confused for a bit before Oliver Queen, his adopted father and Green Arrow, took him by the back of the head and showed him where Donna was on the dance floor.**

**Roy smirked.**

"**Time for the old Harper charm." He muttered as he pulled out a small mirror checked his hair before putting it back in his pocket and walking out on the dance floor.**

**When he got to Donna and Jimmy's spot he tapped Jimmy on the shoulder.**

"**Mind if I cut in?" He said while grabbing Donna's hand. Jimmy shook his head and walked off while Roy pulled Donna close.**

"**Bet you're glad to see me." He told her softly so only she could hear. He out on his most charming grin.**

"**I'd rather have danced the whole song with Jimmy than half the song with you Roy." She said back as she glared up at him.**

"**You know you love me," Roy told her with a smirk.**

"**Yeah I love you," Donna told him. When his smirk turned to a grin she continued, "I love you when you're tied up with tape around your mouth. Now get your hand off my butt."**

**She stomped on his foot before stomping off the dance floor.**

**Roy heard two people trying to laugh silently next to him, but failing miserably. He turned to see Dick and Kory.**

"**She wants me." He told them, his face contorted in pain.**

"**Yeah," Dick said with a smirk.**

"**Dead." Kory finished as they started laughing and continued dancing.**

**Roy just limped off the dance floor.**

"**Girl problems?" Tim asked as Roy limped over to the table.**

"**Me?" Roy said as he sat next to Rachel and Babs, "Please." He turned to Rachel, "Especially with such a beauty next to me."**

"**You need help. Pervert." Was all Rachel said before getting up and walking away.**

**When Roy turned his gaze to Babs she raised an eyebrow.**

"**You flirt with me," She warned him, "I'll beat your face in."**

**He turned his gaze to the table while Tim chuckled.**

"**Hey Roy," Wally said as he came from behind him, "Where's Kory? She promised me a dance."**

"**She's on the dance floor with Dick," Roy answered dejectedly.**

"**Thanks." Wally said with a grin.**

**He walked out on the dance floor and saw Kory and Dick whispering to each other while keeping up with the slow beat of the next song.**

**He walked up and tapped Dick on the shoulder. When Dick saw Wally he stepped aside and walked off the dance floor.**

"**You look really pretty in that bridesmaids dress, Kory," Wally complimented as they started dancing.**

"**Thanks Wally," Kory said with a smile, "You look pretty handsome in that tux, yourself."**

**Wally blushed a bit and looked down at his feet for a second. When he looked up he saw Kory looking across the room. He followed her gaze.**

**Dick was by the wedding cake talking to Vic and Karen.**

"**He really likes you," Wally finally said, getting Korys' attention. When he spoke she blushed a bit at being caught staring, "He doesn't like to show when he cares but when it comes to his feelings for you…"**

"**How do you know?" She asked, looking him in his eyes, "You only met me two days ago and you only just saw Richard two days ago too."**

"**Yeah but I've known Dick since I was eleven," Wally said with a grin, "When I first started…running, Dick made sure I knew what I was doing and made sure I didn't get hurt. When I first asked him why he cared so much he said, with no trace of feeling, he didn't. Over the years, I've learned he does, no matter how much he denies it, no matter how many times he says he just did something to help out because its part of the job, he cares. He cares for you a lot. The way he looks at you, even though it's through his shades, he makes it obvious. Especially now, since he's staring at you."**

**He turned her around so she could see Dick just turn around from them. She giggled.**

"**See?" Wally said with a grin, "He's totally crazy about you."**

"**Thanks Wally," Kory said with a grin, "You're awesome."**

**As the song came to an end, Kory leaned in and kissed Wally on the cheek. He grinned and led her over to the table with the others.**

"**Wally's the man." Tim said with a smirk as he drank his coke.**

"**Shut up." Roy told him.**

**Tim just got up and chuckled.**

"**I'll show you how to treat a pretty girl." Tim told him before walking over to where Babs and Rachel were talking.**

"**Hey Babs," Tim said cheerfully, "You wanna dance?"**

"**Sure." Babs replied while taking his hand and heading out on the dance floor. Roy just stared at them in disbelief.**

"**This music ain't that bad," Karen commented to Vic from her seat.**

"**Yeah it's actually pretty cool." Vic agreed as he looked out on the dance floor. Tim and Babs were slow dancing. He turned his gaze to Gar who was trying to get Rachel to do something.**

"**How long do you think it'll take for Rachel to agree to whatever Gar is beggin her to do?" He asked as Karen turned to see.**

"**I'd say," Karen said trying to figure out how long, "Within the next five minutes."**

"**I say ten." Vic told her with a smirk.**

"**You're on." Karen said shaking his hand and looking confident.**

**Two minutes later Gar was grinning like a fool as he and Rachel walked out on the dance floor.**

"**You suck." Vic said to Karen as he put his face on his fist. Karen just smiled.**

**The reception went on for another three hours before it was finally time to go. Clark and Diana said goodbye to all their guests before they left for their honeymoon.**

"**Thanks for letting us stay with you in your hotel, Selina," Donna said as the girls left the Metropolitan.**

"**It's no trouble at all," Selina said with a smile, "I set it up so you can stay for a few days, Donna. According to Clark and Diana by the end of the week the new house should be ready."**

"**Thanks, Selina." Donna told her with a smile, "Looks like Clark and Diana got off really lucky. No problems today."**

"**If anyone deserves it," Selina told her, "they do."**

A/N: I love writing chapters like this. Letting the characters just play off each other and have fun outside the suits. The next chapter will be the last, and then Year 2 shall begin.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	9. The Takedown

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DC does. I just own the plot. Don't sue.

**Chapter Nine**

**The Takedown**

**It had been hijacked.**

**Babs had intercepted a phone call to LexCorp.**

"**Intergang hijacked the kryptonite shipment," She told the others, "They're bringing it into a port not to far from here."**

**Bruce, Selina, Barry, Ollie, all of the teenage heroes mentors had gone back home. They had one more day.**

**Today, they were going to take Intergang down.**

**It was their last chance.**

"**Position check." Nightwing whispered into his communicator.**

"**Robin and Speedy, check." Robin whispered into his communicator.**

"**Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Raven. Check." Starfire checked in.**

"**Aqualad, Batgirl, and Bumble Bee, checking in." Aqualad called into his new communicator.**

"**Stone and Kid Flash, ready to go." Stone called in.**

"**And Beast Boy and I are ready to go." Nightwing said just as a cargo ship came into view, "Alright team three, move in."**

**Aqualad dove off the pier while Bumble Bee took off high holding Batgirl.**

**Underwater, Aqualad started to focus his powers and soon created a huge wave that crashed onto the cargo ship.**

**Bumble Bee and Batgirl silently landed on the boat and away from some of the gang members after the wave crashed. They quickly took cover in the cargo hold, just before another wave crashed down. They saw a bunch of Intergang members next to five lead crates.**

"**We're in." Batgirl whispered softly into her communicator after they took cover.**

**Aqualad sent another wave onto the ship.**

"**Team one and four." Nightwing said after Batgirl let them know they were in. Then he nodded to Beast Boy who dove into the water. Nightwing followed shortly after.**

**Kid Flash grabbed Stone and ran on the water and up into the ship.**

**Robin and Speedy crashed through the windows of the nearby ship house and started taking out the gang members inside.**

**Once the others were on the ship, Nightwing turned on his communicator.**

"**Phase two." He said before jumping an Intergang member that was checking the ship.**

**Once Aqualad heard that he focused his powers on the water around him and under the ship. The water under the ship started o rise, bringing the ship up with it.**

**Starfire, Wonder Girl and Raven moved under it. Starfire and Wonder Girl used their strength to start lifting it above the water. Ravens' eyes started glowing white as the ship was engulfed in a black energy. Together the three of them lifted the ship above the water and higher into the night sky.**

**Bumble Bee and Batgirl jumped the guards in the cargo hold by surprise and soon had them all knocked out.**

"**Kid Flash!" Nightwing called over the gunfire, "Get the ones that are knocked out, out of here! The girls and Aqualad are gonna sink the ship soon!"**

"**Got it!" Kid Flash yelled over the gunfire as he started speeding up. He rushed off and soon had most of the knocked out crew back on dry land. Speedy and Robin came out and started handcuffing the gang members.**

**Finally the Titans had knocked out all the crew and Kid Flash had brought them to dry land. Bumble Bee grabbed Batgirl and flew off the ship. Beast Boy grabbed Nightwing and flew off as well while Kid Flash helped bring Stone back to land.**

**As soon as they were off, Starfire broke off a piece of the bottom of the ship before she, Wonder Girl, and Raven flew away from it and let it go.**

**Aqualad caught it in a huge wave and set it to a nearby reef before sinking it with more waves.**

"**When do we get the kryptonite out?" Wonder Girl asked Nightwing as she, Starfire and Raven landed.**

"**Batman is sending the Bat-sub over," He told her as he sat on the pier, "It'll be able to hold the kryptonite and we can bring it back to Gotham with us. That way, Luthor won't have it and no one in Metropolis will have it either. When you dive in for the kryptonite, remember to open up the lead cases and remove the kryptonite. Leave the lead boxes there so Luthor won't know we took it until the last minute."**

"**Sub's coming in." Aqualad told them as he surfaced through the water.**

"**Here," Starfire said, handing Wonder Girl a rebreather, "That way you won't have to hold your breath for so long."**

"**Thanks." Wonder Girl said, taking the rebreather and putting it on before diving in.**

**Nightwing, Starfire, and Aqualad followed. Nightwing swam over to the Bat-sub while Aqualad, Starfire, and Wonder Girl swam to the recently sunken ship.**

**Aqualad swam to the cargo hold door and opened it for the girls who swam in deeper. They immediately saw the boxes had crashed into the regular wooden boxes and went to open them. Slowly they moved the kryptonite to the sub. When they needed to get a breath of fresh air Nightwing closed the cargo door and removed the water from it.**

**Finally after an hour, they had successfully moved the kryptonite from the ship to the sub. Aqualad shut the cargo hold door and swam up to the surface while the girls rode back up with Nightwing in the sub.**

**They got out at the pier and Nightwing set the sub on autopilot to the Batcave.**

"**Not a bad way to end our first year, huh?" He asked the other Titans who were watching the unconscious gang members.**

"**Can't wait for next year, dude," Beast Boy said with a grin.**

"**Yup," Stone said with a grin, "Because technology advances every year, we could have a lot of new equipment, including the T-Car."**

"**You guys are getting a car?" Speedy asked in disbelief.**

"**We're building one." Stone, Starfire, and Nightwing replied at the same time.**

"**You suck." Kid Flash told them bluntly.**

"**You can run faster than any car," Batgirl told him. **

"**What would you need one for?" Raven asked him, finishing Batgirl's statement.**

"**I don't know," Kid Flash said with a shrug, "I just like cars and it seemed like the right thing to say at the time."**

"**Not from you though, man." Robin told him bluntly.**

"**I better get back to Atlantis," Aqualad said to the others, "I told Aquaman I'd be back as soon as I was down helping you. It was nice meeting you guys. Hope we can team up again soon."**

**With one last smile he dove into the water and swam away.**

**The Next Day-Metropolis Airport**

"**It was nice meeting you guys," Wally said with a smile, "Can't wait till next time."**

"**Dude," Gar told him with a grin, "Just run by anytime. That way I can kick your butt at video games."**

"**Who said you'd be able to kick my butt," Wally started teasing him.**

"**Can you two just say goodbye so that we could go," Rachel cut in, "Exchange cell numbers fast so we can catch our plane."**

"**Already did." Gar and Wally replied.**

"**Flight 327 to Keystone City, Kansas is now boarding," Suddenly came a woman's voice over the intercom, "Flight 327 to Keystone City."**

"**That's my flight," Wally said with a grin as he started walking away, "Keep in touch."**

"**Well guess it's just you and me Rae," Gar said with a grin as he slung his arm over Rachels shoulder.**

"**Oh, joy," Rachel responded sarcastically as she shrugged his arm off, "And don't call me Rae."**

"**I can't believe we gotta fly back with hairboy," Karen growled as she waited for her flight with Vic, Donna, Roy, Dick, Kory, Tim and Babs, "Doesn't the boy have a private jet he can go home on?"**

"**Yeah," Donna told her, "But he likes to go on regular flights so he can flirt with the stewardesses."**

"**He never quits, does he?" Karen asked Donna.**

"**Nope." Donna replied casually.**

"**That's obvious," Barb cut in staring at Roy, "Especially since he's trying to put his arm around Kory now, even though she's shot him down like a million times."**

**When they heard that, Karen and Donna turned there heads just in time to see Kory elbow Roy in the gut.**

**They immediately started giggling at the look of pain on Roys face while Kory just rolled her eyes at him and got up from her seat.**

"**So what are you gonna do in Gotham while we're gone?" She heard Vic ask as she approached the other boys.**

"**The usual." Dick told him, "Course it probably won't be as easy without the whole team, but we'll manage."**

"**Yeah," Tim agreed, "It's only a couple of months."**

"**Flight 1225 is now ready for boarding," Came a woman's voice over the intercom, "Flight 1225 to Star city is now ready for boarding. Connecting flights are 348 to San Francisco, California 52 to Los Angeles, California, and 1224 to Seattle, Washington."**

"**Well we'll see ya at the end of the summer," Vic said as he grabbed his carryon.**

"**Have a good summer guys," Kory told Roy, Vic and Karen before they boarded.**

**They each gave one more goodbye before boarding the plane.**

**As soon as they left the gate the other five teenagers walked out of the airport and over to Bruces private hangar.**

"**Thanks for coming," Donna said once the others things were put in storage, "Hope you had a good time."**

"**You kidden," Kory said with a grin, "It was a wedding I'll never forget."**

"**Ditto." Babs said with a smile.**

"**See ya later Donna." Dick said with a small smile as he gave her a one-armed hug.**

"**Yeah," Kory said after she gave her a hug, "Don't forget, we agreed to call each other every Saturday-"**

"**Six o'clock." They both said with a grin before giving each other one more hug.**

"**Have a good summer." Tim told her with a smile as he gave her a small hug of his own.**

"**You too, Tim." Donna told him with a grin.**

**Babs gave her a quick hug.**

"**Thanks for putting up with us," She told Donna with a grin.**

"**Anytime." Donna replied with a small laugh, "Have a good trip back."**

**The four teenagers boarded the plane and gave one last wave goodbye.**

**Donna cleared the runway and gave one final wave as they took off into the afternoon sky.**

A/N: And so ends, the first full year of the Teen Titans, and now onto the start of their second.

I would like to say thanks to **everyone **who read the story and a special thanks to the reviewers for this story, so huge thanks to **Sweetums14, jaqui101, Miss geek, JP-Rider (formerly japanrider3000), and Guest!** You all rock and I'm glad you liked the story! If I missed anyone, just let me know cause I don't want to leave you out.

Here's a little gift for all of you, readers and reviewers alike. A little preview for 'Teen Titans: Year 2'. Enjoy:

**"What makes this case so special?" he asked as he shot off his line gun and swung off the edge of one building and over to the other, the small clamp on the end of the line being released and sent back to the holder just as he landed on the rooftop and immediately took off running once more. On the side of his face was a small microphone connected to a single earpiece that wrapped around his ear and had one button on the outside.**

**"Every case is special Robin," Nightwing answered him from the headset in his motorcycle helmet, while he increased speed.**

'Year 2' will be up soon so be on the lookout! Until then, I hope you all liked 'The Wedding' and the preview for Year 2. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
